


between the north wind and the sun

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, POV Child, POV Outsider, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come in the fall, but not always. Mama says to stay out of their way, that their eyes are sharp and dangerous. Mama says that <i>they're</i> dangerous but she won't ever turn them away.</p><p>[Outside POV on dangerous!Winchesters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the north wind and the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Между солнцем и северным ветром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477427) by [de_maria_na](https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na)



> Title: between the north wind and the sun  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Disclaimer: the brothers aren't mine  
> Warnings: AU post-apocalyptic future!fic  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 325  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Winchesters. Any sort of outsider POV (double kudos if it's about dangerous!Winchesters )

They come in the fall, but not always. Mama says to stay out of their way, that their eyes are sharp and dangerous. Mama says that _they're_ dangerous but she won't ever turn them away.

 _Was their land first_ , she says, _long long ago, when even my grandma wadn't nothin'._

They come in the fall with an ancient beast as their ride, and ancient weapons that roar. They come in the fall and take the furthest cabin and keep to themselves, those dangerous men with sharp eyes.

She watches them, when she can. Curious, defiant. They're unlike anyone she's ever known, here in the wilds. Untouched land, away from the sores of the cities, away from the dissolution of civilization.

 _Was their land_ , Mama says, _My grandma called it South Dakota, but that was ages ago, back before the War. Protected land. Keeps us safe, even now. And them. They keep us safe, too._

They come in the fall, right before the cold time, and leave when the plants start to bloom again. They haven't changed in the fifteen years since she first saw them; Mama says they haven't changed in all the years she's known them, either.

They don't age, and they always come back. In the fall, but not every fall. Mama says they travel the world in their ancient beast, with their roaring weapons and their sharp eyes, and that they'll do it forever.

 _Made a deal_ , Mama says. _My grandma's grandpa said so. Made a deal back before the War. We stay on the land, and they come back, and in-between they wander, killin' monsters._

She never speaks to them. Only watches, wondering.

The taller one is bigger than anyone she's ever seen, even the men that pass through sometimes. And the shorter one (still bigger than any other man besides his companion) looks at her in her hiding spot sometimes, with a smirk that shows his teeth.

Dangerous. Beautiful.

 _Heroes_ , Mama says.


End file.
